Neon Genesis Evangelion: Rebirth
by Robartus Bladeside
Summary: In a world where 2nd Impact caused not only the near end of all mankind, but gave way to the birth of a new type of human, Saiyan siblings Jacob and Krissa Bladeside must find a way to survive, and when Jacob is called to NERV as added support against the Angels who would finish what was started 14 years before: the end of humanity.


NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: REBIRTH

By: Robert D.

ENCOUNTER 1: THE WARRIOR OF GOLDEN LIGHT {Author's note: "Encounter" is just a clever replacement for "Chapter"}

When I was a child, my mother told me the story of Jacob, from the Old Testament. The only thing I remember about it is that Jacob, with whom I share a name, fought with an angel and won. Because of this, God gave him the name "Israel", or "he who has fought with angels". Now, you must be wondering why I'd bring up something as random as that. Well you see I'm currently staring at something that's supposedly an "Angel", though this long-limbed bulky giant looks absolutely nothing like the winged, human-like entities that Angels are usually described as. The people that were here a short time ago have all fled as this "Angel" rampages throughout the city unimpeded. I stand atop a building directly in the beings path, but not because I've gone crazy. No, no, no. After all, it's impossible to go somewhere you're already at. I'm here because this building gives me a good strategic view of the city below and because in a few minutes it will become the perfect launch pad.  
I guess you could say it's my turn now.

"Well," I say to the small girl standing next to me, "You ready for this?"  
"Tch, you know it big bro!" she says in an overconfident tone, "I am not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!"  
"Well," I say with mock surprise, "Someone's sure of themselves, aren't they Krissa?"  
She turns to look at me, sunlight glinting off the lenses in her glasses, "Jacob, you know how strong I've gotten. I'm nearly your equal now. Why do you persist in goading me on like this?"  
I chuckle, saying "While this may be true, I doubt it will stay like this for long. You know us Saiyans; we get stronger EVERY time we almost die!"  
"Ugh," she groans, "Just shut up already…"  
A smile forms on my lips.  
"Sure thing Kris, let's go!"  
"Awwww yeah!" Shouts the dark-haired girl as she is engulfed in a black column of fire "Let's kick some ASS!"  
As my insane sister flies towards the creature, I power up my own crimson aura and take flight towards it.  
"Hmmm…" I ponder to myself mid-flight, "I have the feeling I'll need to go Super… The power I'm sensing off this thing is immense…"  
In the space of one second, my entire body flashes gold and my aura turns from crimson red to a brilliant golden color, my black hair turns blonde, and my bright blue eyes turn aquamarine.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok, by now you're probably wondering just what the actual hell is going on. Allow me to explain… My name is Jacob Daniel Bladeside and I am one of the last surviving members from a race of powerful warriors known as the "Saiyans", but I didn't always know this. From what I do know, about 14 years ago a meteor crashed into Antarctica in what has since become known as the "2nd Impact". When the meteor impacted, it released a large burst of radiation into the upper atmosphere which then fell like on different parts of the Earth, my home town being one of the most affected. At first, it didn't seem like anything was that much different than it had been... Well, aside from the endless summer we had been cast into, after the meteor caused Earth to shift on its axis. We went about our daily lives as if nothing had happened…How I wish it could have ended there...  
One of the first signs that something weird was going on was when my sister woke up one morning and discovered she had apparently grown a monkey-like tail during the night. Needless to say, she was upset and as I was about to give her a hug I felt an odd bulge in the back of my pants. I looked back and gasped. There, attached right above my buttocks, was a tail just like Kris's. When we asked our father if he knew what was going on, he explained to us the secret history of the Bladeside clan. As it turned out, our grandmother and her parents were from a distant planet called Vegeta and had relocated here during a war against the other race on their planet known as the Tuffles. Both Krissa and I were born with tails, but they were removed for our safety, or something like that. Apparently the radiation, which had begun to affect others as well, had triggered something in our genetic code that had caused our tails to regenerate and, as we later discovered, unlocked our other hidden Saiyan powers as well! Sadly, not too long after that, our father and mother both succumbed to radiation sickness and died…  
We then went and trained under a master of martial arts who, as it turned out, was a Saiyan too! Though he was kind of old, he taught us the basics of combat and many energy, or Ki, blasts. After about five years of training, we had to leave... I prefer not to say more than that...  
As if the Saiyan powers weren't enough, we later discovered that we had developed other special abilities as well! Such as my ability to manipulate non-organic carbon! Not too impressive, I'll admit, but it comes in handy now and then.  
But Krissa, on the other hand... Her powers were much different...It seems that she developed the ability to manipulate negative emotions in others such as fear, rage or avarice, the former of the three being her forte. She can also create illusions, if her "victim" is weakminded.  
And here's the proverbial cherry on top of this sundae of terror! She has an IQ of roughly 2000! Yes you read that right, two-zero-zero-zero, two-thousand!  
For the last few years she has been working on something, I don't know what it is, but it must be pretty big. She rarely leaves her lab anymore, and when she does she is visibly weaker. It's almost like something is…taking her soul from her…Ah I'm probably just being paranoid! Anyway, we who were given these powers by the 2nd Impact have become known as New Types. This title seems to fit nicely, seeing as we are almost like a new type of human. There have even been entire organizations created in order to find New Types and educate us about our powers or help us learn to use them more effectively. Places like the N.E.C. or the "St. Peter's Academy for the Discovery and Instruction of Newtypes", SPADIN, for short, quickly came into existence. I used to be an instructor at the American branch of the N.E.C. (NewType Education Center), until I was called away to NERV. (For those who care, I taught the Self-Generated flight class)  
Though I had been told to come alone, Krissa demanded that she accompany me, or else…Trust me when I say that you do not tell Krissa Lynn Bladeside anything when she says she's going to do something. If you tell her no, she'll beat you senseless and if you tell her yes she'll laugh and say "well DUH! I would've gone even if ya'd said 'no'!" My little sister, ladies and gentlemen…she will be the end of us, I just know it…Anyway, I'd better return you to the story before you get really bored by all this exposition and stop reading altogether!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"A state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai District. Please evacuate to the nearest shelter. This is a recordi-"  
Shinji Ikari slammed the pay phones' receiver down in annoyance  
"All the lines are down," He groaned, "And my cell isn't getting any reception either…"  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo of a violet haired woman who was clearly mugging for the camera  
"I guess she's not going to make it….I should probably get to a shelter…"  
A loud explosion knocked Shinji off his feet as the 3rd Angel, Sachiel by name, crashed through a nearby building.  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Mocked a loud female voice "NOW PICK YOURSELF UP IF YOU CAahaah um uh err…." her voice trailed off as the Angel got back up.  
Sachiel did not comprehend the words the flying Lilim was speaking, but it did comprehend the tone. And it was not a tone Sachiel liked. No, not one bit. As the child mocked it, the 3rd Angel picked itself up, much to her apparent surprise.  
"What…IS that thing?" Shinji asked aloud.  
"That!" shouted a woman who had just arrived in her blue sedan, "Is an Angel!"  
"M-Ms. Kasturagi?" stammered the 3rd, "Is that y-you?"  
Nodding once and winking, she replies "Ya huh! Now get in and hurry! I don't know what's going on, but the JSSDF has called off their attack!"  
Krissa and the Angel were locked in mortal combat as Misato began to drive away. Having failed to notice their presence, she began charging her signature technique.

"Siiiiilence…" she chants as a swirling, bluish-black ki orb roughly the size of a basketball appears above her open right palm.  
"NOVA-WRAITH!"  
The orb, previously suspended in the air, fires at the 3rd Angel as if shot from out of a cannon. It slams into Sachiel with enough force to level a mountain, but somehow the holy messenger is only slightly scratched.  
"Y-yer kidding…" she says, her limbs sagging a little as she shakes her head, "That was my…ultimate technique…and it only served to piss it off…"  
By now the 3rd Angel could honestly say, if it were capable of doing so, that this was a very unique and...aggravating.? Yes, that term seemed aptly put. This was an aggravating situation, a concept new to this divine being. It had decided that this small creature had caused it enough pain without receiving an equal amount in return. And this needed to be rectified. The Angel swung its long, trident-like arm at the nuisance, already anticipating the sensation as the limb slammed into its foe. Instead, Sachiel's arm collided with a nearby building as a streak of golden light flashed by right as Sachiel attempted to strike Krissa, grabbing her out of harms way.  
"HEY UGLY!" shouted the light in a clearly angered tone, "KEEP YOUR DAMN CLAWS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
If Sachiel had the capacity to speak, its words would have been something to the effect of "OK THAT'S IT, I'M THROUGH WITH THIS! TIME TO GO BYE-BYE!"  
Instead it fired a large, cross-shaped blast, which collided with the light. But to the Angels surprise and soon-to-be regret, the light seemed unphased. No, not unphased. Jacob was phased all right, but not in a way that would benefit Sachiel in the slightest.  
"That. Hurt." He said through gritted teeth, reaching a hand up to wipe away some blood that had begun flowing down his face.  
"Awww damn…" muttered Krissa with a small chuckle, "He's mad now…"  
She happened to glance down and saw two figures running from an overturned car: a young boy, maybe 14 or so, and a rather well-endowed woman with purple hair and who was wearing a dress for some reason that escaped the young, female Saiyan.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me…" the pale girl bemoaned, "Civilians?! REALLY?"  
She shook her head, causing her long, dark-brown hair to sway in the wind.  
"I can't just leave them there; they'll be killed for sure if Jacob's doing what I think he's doing…"  
Krissa jets to them at super speed, startling both as she landed.  
"WAAAA!" screamed the violet-haired woman as she fell backwards, the shock of what just happened causing her to lose consciousness.  
"Puh-puh-please don't kill me…" Shinji moaned.  
"Kill ya?" she asked with a grin, "HAH! Naw, I'm not gonna kill you yet. Now he on the other hand? Yeah, he might. Super Saiyan 2 is one HELL of a trip!"  
Krissa pointed up to where her elder brother was still powering up. His hair suddenly becoming spikier as lightning seemed to crackle around him.  
"Wh-why would he kill us?" whispered a noticeably wet-pantsed Shinji, "And what's a Super Saya-whatever- 2?!"  
"Super SAIYAN," snaps Krissa, before rather snootily adding, "And he wouldn't kill you intentionally, y'see. But he's about to turn this whole area into a barren wasteland of doom, and if you're still here when that happens, well-"  
Cutting her off before she could say "nothing of value would be lost", Shinji replies.  
"I get the idea…So what do we do?"  
"Get on my back, dumbass." Scowls the now more-than-irritated girl.  
Shinji climbs onto her back, carrying the unconscious form of Misato.  
"Ok, let's go!"  
"Tch. No dice, baka!" scoffs Krissa as she grabs the KO'ed Misato under the shoulders, "You'll need both hands to hang on, and she takes both up. 'Less you got spider DNA you'll get both of you killed. Now, hang on to my back and do NOT let go. Ok?"  
Shinji had barely squeaked out his reply when she took off like a psychotic missile.  
"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed the soon-to-be 3rd Child as unconsciousness overtook him, causing him to slide off.  
"DAMMIT KID!" yelled the pissed off girl as she flew down to catch Shinji before he became a very annoying stain on the ground, "CAN YOU DO ANYTHING WITHOUT SCREWING IT UP?!"

Meanwhile, back at the fight...actually "fight" really is not a strong enough word for this... More like "meanwhile, back at the genocide"...  
Jacob was feeling really good about his life right about now! He had been successful in not only removing BOTH of Sachiel's' arms, but he had also succeeded in impaling the now-helpless Angel's core with the pointy end of its own spiked face. Now all that was left was disposing of the carcass…  
"Let's finish this" he said, shifting into a hunched position with his hands cupped together and resting next to his left hip.  
"KAAAAAA... MEEEEE…" He chanted, his voice eerily echoing across the otherwise noiseless city  
"HAAAAAA… MEEEEE…" He continues to chant as a glowing, blue sphere of energy appears between his hands, quickly growing in size to fill that space completely  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Turning sharply, Jacob thrusts his hands forward as the entire area around him becomes engulfed in blue light while the massive Ki blast vaporizes the remains of the Third Angel, as well as what was left of the surrounding city. After the dust had settled, it looked as though an N2 mine had gone off within its borders.

"Well done!" commented Kris with mock approval as she floats down to her brother whom had already landed upon the now-flat, grey dirt formerly known as the Kanto region, "You didn't leave a tuh-race of it! Of course you also caused about, oh… an easy twenty or so billion in property damage... So yeah, nicely done!"  
The older brother chuckles, saying, "All in a day's work, my dear sister! Now...erm, who in blazes are those two?"  
A confused expression crosses the girl's face for a moment, before she remembers the two unconscious bundles she is carrying and then proceeds to tell her big brother she has no idea who they are in an overly-cheery tone.  
"Then maybe we should, oh I don't know, check them for ID?" said the face-palming Saiyan teen.  
"Oh" mumbled Krissa, "Good idea…"  
Unceremoniously dumping the two limp bodies, Krissa immediately goes through their belongings and recovers a wallet containing two photo IDs.  
"'Kay, the dame is 'Meesatoh Katsarage' and Whinytwat McWetpants over here is 'Sheen Icharlie'..." she reports, somehow horribly mispronouncing both names, "And can you believe our luck? They're heading to the same place we are, big bro!"  
"How do you know?" asks Jacob as he reverts back to normal.  
In response to her older brother's inquiry, the sepia haired girl pulls out Misato's NERV ID Card and says to her brother, "It says so right here, Col. Meesatoh Katsarage of NERV"  
"Well okay then..." Mutters Jacob with a chuckle  
"Bored now," groans Kris, putting a hand on her hip and stamping her right foot, "Can we go already? I need a shower…"  
"Oh very well," says Jacob as he picks up Misato and Shinji, carrying both under his right arm before putting his left index and middle fingers to his forehead. He closes his eyes, concentrating, as Krissa puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"There," he says, "That's the largest concentration of Ki in the area; that must be the place..."  
The four of them seem to fade in and out for a moment before vanishing completely with a sharp "whoosh".

Meanwhile, at NERV...  
Gendo Ikari was pissed. Not that that was unusual for him, but today was a little different. He had lost the opportunity to show what the Evangelion was capable of to two unknown beings, one of whom having dispatched the 3rd Angel with ease. What Gendo didn't know was that the one "unknown being" who took down the Angel was actually the Newtype that he himself had invited to NERV as added security against any future incursions. But given that Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari wasn't psychic, nor did he posses super vision, there was no way he could have known this was the case. To calm himself down he decided to pay Rei Ayanami, the 1st Child, a visit in her hospital room where she was still recovering from an incident one week prior involving Unit-00.  
"Hello Rei," he says in a tone reserved only for her, "How are you feeling?"  
She turns her head slightly, "Commander Ikari... I am doing well."  
It was clear to anyone that the bluenette was still in pain, but given her condition, she was able to mask it quite well.  
"I am glad to hear that Rei," says Gendo, pulling up a chair next to the bed, "Is there anything you need?"  
She shook her head in reply, instead asking, "However, I believe that I heard an Angel was spotted. Is this true, sir?"  
Gendo's expression darkened for a moment, but he managed to calm himself down before answering, "Yes, Rei. The 3rd Angel has since been eliminated."  
"Seeing as I am still in this bed, I assume this means you have located the 3rd Child and it was they who defeated the Angel?"  
"Yes and no," was his reply, "We did locate the 3rd Child, but the Angel was defeated by-"  
His voice was cut off as a nurse ran into the room, "Sir you had better see this! These kids just…appeared in the lobby out of thin air!"  
Gendo's face became puzzled and intrigued at the same, "Rei, I will be right back. I need to see what is going on."  
The pale skinned girl nodded her head. As Gendo turned to leave the room, Rei said to him, "Commander Ikari, I hope to see you later…"  
The usually stern faced Gendo Ikari gave Rei a smile that said "You're welcome Rei, it was my pleasure" before he left the room and headed towards the lobby.

In NERV's medical waiting room...  
"OI!" Shouted Jacob in a nearly deafening tone, "ANYONE HERE? HELLO~O!"  
Krissa was covering her ears; she had no interest in going deaf before the age of 16, after all. Especially if the reason was that her dear, sweet older brother didn't know how to use his inside voice. However she did notice the approach of a stern-faced man, wearing what may have been the shiniest glasses ever made.  
"I'd appreciate it if you would consider being a little quieter," said the man, who now stood behind Jacob, "You are aware that this is a hospital, correct?"  
The powerful teen turned to face the cold stare of Gendo Ikari.  
"Hm?" Jacob asked, "And who might you be?"  
"I am Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari," was the reply, "I was informed that you appeared out of 'thin air' just now. Perhaps you could inform me as to what was meant by this?"  
Jacob's blue eyes widened slightly and a smirk formed upon his lips.  
"So you're Commander Ikari, then?" he asked nonchalantly, "Nice to finally meet you. My name is Jacob Bladeside, I'm the guy you called out here about a job."  
"Ah yes," was Gendo's reply, "The famous Newtype whose hair turns gold... I have heard quite a bit about you."  
Chuckling and raising his open hands to shoulder level, Jacob responds, "Well I deny everything! Anyway, we've got a couple of people outside who had a bit of a scare just now. Then again, what they saw isn't something you see every day! Plus there's the possibility of shrapnel damage...I may have gotten a wee bit carried away with that last Kamehameha... Before you ask: yeah, that's what I call a 'wee bit carried away'. You should see an all out blast!"  
Commander Ikari's face twisted into a scowl for a moment, "So that was you, was it?" he nearly shouted, before the absurdity of his accusation sunk in, "No, it couldn't have been… you're just a kid…even with what we know of you, to destroy an entire city would take a massive amount of energy…"  
Smirking, Jacob replies, "Oh I assure you, I'm not just some 'ordinary kid'. Observe."  
He hunches down slightly, drawing his fists underneath his shoulders and focuses his Ki into one point before releasing it all at once.  
"GrrrrrrrrrraaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The Saiyan teen's hair once again changes from flat and jet black to spiky and gold-yellow. His aura, previously red, is now glowing yellow as well. The sudden force of said aura also causes Commander Ikari to lose his footing and tumble end-over-end into a nearby wall.  
"Well," he smirks, not yet realizing the Supreme Commander had been blown away, "What did you thi- Um, Commander Ikari? Where did you g-…*snort snicker*"  
Fighting back the urge to burst out laughing, Jacob goes over and scrapes Gendo off the wall before apologizing profusely. Krissa was red-faced and slapping the ground repeatedly, desperately trying to remember how to air.  
"It's…all right," replied the severely shaken-up Gendo Ikari, "But give me some warning next time or else."  
As Jacob powers down to normal, he chuckles saying, "I'll do my best, sir."  
"OI! Don't forget about me!" screeched Krissa who had somewhat regained her composure, and who was obviously annoyed that her dear brother had decided to completely ignore her presence in the room.  
"Ah yes," he said, "And this is my little sister, Krissa Ly-"  
Cutting him off, Krissa introduces herself.  
"Krissa Lynn Bladeside, at your service Commander!"  
"I know who you are," he replied coldly. Looking Jacob in the eyes, he continues, "What I want to know is why you felt it necessary to bring your sister when you were clearly informed to come alone. You realize your actions could be seen as an intentional ignorance of orders and result in arrest, correct?"  
"Feh," scoffs the small girl, "If you're gonna punish anybody, then punish me! I'm the one who wouldn't let him leave unless he took me! 'Sides, I think y'all could have some use for me! I mean, I only have an IQ of 2,000 after all!"  
The room fell into an awkward silence, neither party knowing just what to say or do next. When the silence was finally pierced, a moment later, it was by a sudden, and quite sharp, yelp from down the hall.  
The 1st Child had been listening to the Commander, Jacob and Krissa's conversation from her room and had become oddly curious as to what these two new beings must look like. She had been successful in getting herself out of her bed and had limped her way to the doorframe to get a better view. However, unbeknownst to Rei, the hallway had recently been cleaned and was still very slick. A person without her severe injuries would have no trouble avoiding slipping and falling, but Rei was still very frail and had lost her footing almost instantly. As she fell, Jacob's eyes widened and he rushed over to catch the girl before she fell to the cold, hard ground.  
Rei, unaware of the blur racing towards her, closed her one good eye and waited for the pain. One second passed, then two. When five seconds had come and gone, she opened her crimson eye and saw that she was still in the air. She gasped so quietly it could easily have been mistaken for a normal breath before haltingly asking, "Why am I…floating? What is going on?"  
A small chuckle enters the injured girls ear which causes her to look up and see that she is actually being carried in the arms of a 5'10" teenage boy, roughly 16 years of age.  
"You ok?" he asked with a warm smile, "You took a bit of a tumble there, miss. Or you would have, if I hadn't caught you."  
If it were possible for the always-expressionless 1st Child to emote, her face would have become as confused as Ikari's had been earlier. Instead her eyes, or rather, eye, focused on the face of her rescuer as she stared at him so intensely that you could swear she was gazing into his very soul. Needless to say, this made Jacob slightly uncomfortable. After a couple minutes, the blue-haired girl decided to speak. When she did, there was a hint of disbelief and skepticism in her usual deadpan.  
"How was it possible for you to catch me? When I began to fall, both you and the Commander were far enough down the hall that is should have been impossible for anyone to reach me before I hit the ground."  
"Well, y'see," Jacob explained as he carried the girl back to her room, "I'm a little different than most people my age. I have abilities that far surpass an ordinary human. The reason for that is because I'm what you might refer to as an alien: as in, from outer space. I am what's known as a Saiyan, we're an elite warrior race from a distant planet…however, I'm of the last ones living. It's a long story..."  
The information this person was feeding Rei was illogical to her. It sounded like the ramblings of a person driven far over the edge of insanity, but she detected no traces of it in his voice. Add the fact that Commander Ikari had yet to intervene in this situation, and Rei was beginning to wonder if what he was saying was true. The frail girl opened her mouth to ask him, but could not find the correct words. Then again, even someone who was experienced in speaking to others would have a hard time finding just the right words to continue this already exceedingly odd conversation. As it turned out, however, she wouldn't get her chance to ask him anything. Commander Ikari motioned for Jacob and Krissa to come with him to his office. Laying her back onto her bed, Jacob begins to walk away, but as he is about to leave, he turns back to the 1st Child, saying, "Well see ya around, uh…Oh! I never caught your name, miss! I'm Jacob Bladeside, pleased to meet you!"  
Nodding once in acknowledgement, the pale girl simply replies, "Rei Ayanami."  
"Then I guess I'll see you later, Rei!" he says with a smile as he exits her room.  
After Jacob had left, Rei relaxed on her bed and began to think about what she had just heard.  
"He seems to be a kind person...somewhat odd, though.." she thinks to herself, "But the other person that was with him…that girl..something about her seems different…it is as if she has…"  
Rei then drifted off to sleep as the effects of the sedatives began to take hold of her.

Out in the hall, Kris was leaning against a window, waiting for her brother.  
"S'bout time," she said teasingly, "So, did'ja get her number?"  
Rather than dignify his sister's idiotic comment with a response, Jacob bonks her on her head, receiving a short, but intense string of curses from her.

Moments later...  
As Jacob and Kris made their way to Commander Ikari's office, they noticed that Shinji and Misato were now awake, so Jacob asked if he could have a word with them.  
"Very well, but be in my office in one hour or I'll have to send Security to find you." Was the Commander's reply.  
Jacob approached the seated forms of Misato Katsuragi and Shinji Ikari, neither of whom seemed to notice his approach.  
"Hey," he said with wave, "You two ok? I'm sorry if I scared you too bad, I tend to get…carried away sometimes."  
An expression of intense confusion crossed the Col.'s face as she asked rather sternly, "Who are you?"  
"What do you me-oh yeah, you were out cold during all that, weren't you?" Jacob then turns to look at Shinji, "I think you remember me, don't ya?"  
"I…do?" stammered the 3rd Child.  
"Well I'd hope so!" was his reply, "I'm the one who ripped that Angel a new one! Literally!"  
Shinji's eyes widened in shock: Here before him was the being that he had seen getting blasted by the Angel and only getting pissed off as a result. Factor in the info that Shinji was given pertaining to what was left of the Kanto area, and it could be understood why he was shaking like a spastic Chihuahua on Redbull.  
"I…think I peed a little…" croaks Shinji.  
"Doubt it," Jacob remarked with a fox-like grin, "Your bladder's probably still empty from earlier. Trust me, Mr. Ikari; I'm the one who carried you here, wet pants and all."  
The Colonel had heard enough, she was not about to stand by while this person was taunting Shinji. Only she could do that! She strode over to Jacob and sternly said, "You will stop speaking that way to Shinji this instant! He has been through enough today without you teasing him! Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?!"  
Krissa's face got somewhat excited, as she was already preparing for the squeal of the purple-haired woman as she was vaporized by a P/Oed Jacob. She was destined to be disappointed, for rather than an abrupt squeal of terror she heard something far worse…well, to her anyway: an apology. Sure it was crappy as all get out, but it was still Jacob Bladeside, Mr. Blows-Up-Cities-Without-A-Second-Glance, apologizing!  
"I'm very sorry," was what the teenage Saiyan warrior said to Misato and Shinji, his head held low, "I didn't mean to be so harsh in my teasing; I tend to get a little…overzealous at times. It's no excuse, I know, but still…"  
Misato's face melted into an amused grin.  
"Geez kid, relax. I'm really not one to say anything about teasing Shinji, I'm guilty of it m'self!"  
"Then why did you give me such a hard time while I was teasing him if you've done it too?!" asked Jacob in disbelief.  
"Cause I felt like it, why else?" answered Misato with a wink.

The "ugggggggh" that Jacob unleashed from deep within his lungs that day was at a decibel level so low that human ears would be unable to detect it, but it managed to pierce through NERV HQ and into the ground, giving Lilith her first chance to experience the phenomenon commonly referred to as a "migraine".

To Be Continued...


End file.
